Monthly Collectible
Monthly Collectibles Previously known as Donation Letters(also known as "Thank You Letters") are special items for users who donate to Gaia Online. These letters are given by the Administration of Gaia Online for donating to the website to offset the costs of servers, programming, and bandwidth to keep Gaia Online a free site for users. History of the Thank You Letter Between the months of April and May of 2003, Gaia Online users made a thread in the (then) Question & Feedback forum to ease the cost of Gaia Online. The users were aware the Administration pay for Gaia Online out of their own pockets and after deliberation, a donation system was set up. This option allowed users to donate for the purpose of simply helping Gaia Online out with such expenses. However, the Administration of Gaia Online secretly created a Thank You Letter and manually put them into donators' inventories. When these Thank You letters were open, they revealed the Angelic Halo. Ever since then, every month, for every $2.50 given, a letter gets placed in one's inventory. In 2006, several changes were made to the donation system. The administrators put up a poll asking the best time to open donation itemshttp://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=13379079. As a result, as of May 16, 2006 donation items are now opened during the middle of the month. On October 30th, the items were renamed from "Donation Items" to "Monthly Collectables," the staff citing concerns that since Gaia is a for-profit organization, it shouldn't give the impression of being a charity. Ways to Buy Monthly Collectables * PayPal Debit/Credit Cards (Visa, Master card, American Express, Discover) Gaia has a cap on PayPal donations; donating more than $200 will result in your trading account being frozen. * Checking Account * Money Order/International Money Order in USD denominations. * Touchtone Phone Touchtone Phone Lanzer created this service via SurfPin which allows users to donate without having to use PayPal. Surfpin is a company that handles "PayByPhone" payment services. A Gaian can dial the 900 number to receive a code from the phone call, then enter the code in the donation page to complete the process. When users donate via telephone, a $2.99 charge will be on the phone bill under the name "Surfpin." Currently, every phone line can only accept one phone donation at this time to avoid abuse. This limit may be changed in the future. Donation Letter Items Each month, the donation items are changed and are never reintroduced into the donation system. An exception is certain older items can be won from the Gaia Wheel at the Gaia Online booth at anime conventions. 2003 March-June 03' * Angelic Halo - The first donation item in Gaia Online. Early donations before and on June when the Donation feature is first introduced. July 03' * Kodiac Grizzly Bear Hat * Panda Hat August 03' * DJ Studio Headphones - (Head Slot) * Portable Stereo Headphones - (Ear Slot) September 03' * Mini Angel Wings - (Headgear) * Mini Nitemare Wings - (Headgear) October 03' * Angelic Sash * Devil Tail November 03' * Odd Mischievous Gremlin Hat * A Furry Kewt Hat December 03' * Nitemare Scarf * Angelic Scarf 2004 January 04' * Emo Bag * Chain Wallet February 04' * ZONY Discman * ZONY MP3 Player March 04' * Fuzzy Penguin Slippers * Baby Seal Slippers April 04' * Hammi Hat * Bammi Hat May 04' * Bear Pajamas * Monkey Pajamas June 04' * Angelic Pendant * Horns of the Demon July 04' * Steel-Plated Ninja Band * Kitsune Mask August 04' * Golden Laurels * Winged Anklets September 04' * Bani Clips * Goti Clips October 04' * Demonic Pitchfork * Staff of the Angels November 04' * Ice Gauntlet * Bit Too Kewl Hat December 04' * Oddly Mischievous Freaky and Grim Hat * Fire Gauntlet 2005 January 05' * Demonic Pendant * Angelic Bracelet February 05' * Solar Cloak * Lunar Cloak March 05' * RoRo Robo-Puppy * KiKi Kitty Plushie April 05' * Prism Butterfly Mantilla * Chestplate of Arachne May 05' * Guitar of Demona * Guitar of Angellus June 05' * Phoenix Circlet * Bone Dragon Helm July 05' * Lunar Cowl * Solar Headdress August 05' * Whip of Ice * Whip of Fire September 05' * Pandy Pack * Hard Shell Pack October 05' * CoCo Kitty Plushie * Wind Security Blanket November 05' * Sno Yeti Pillow Plush * Nitemare Parasol December 05' * Winter Fox Mink * Ice Tiara 2006 January 06' * Sword of Aegis * Angelic Parasol February 06' * Chyaku Norisu Scarf * G9 Laptop March 06' * Demonbow * Mochi the Puppy April 06' * Sun Staff * G-BOT May 06' * Angelbow * Chain of Command June 06' http://graphics2.gaiaonline.com/images/thumbnails/3a53a83e1e37.png http://graphics2.gaiaonline.com/images/thumbnails/4aeca2621e35.png * Dark Halo * G Blade July 06' * Ancient Katana * Elegant Veil August 06' * Angelic Microphone * Gwee the Dragon September 06' * ORLY? Hat * Mythrill Armor October 06' * Shadow Spirit * Pixie November 06' * MoMo The Monkey * Mini UFO December 06 * Flame Sword * Elemental Hair * Winter Rose 2007 January 07 * Damascus Armor * Gift of the Goddess February 07 * Celestial Wrap * Dark Star * Celebrity Date March 07 * Mythic Hair * Spirit Falcon External Links The Donation FAQ Thread - Arwen Category:Gaia Items Lists Category:Donations Category:Donation Items * Category:Guides